


The Dancer

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dances before him, taking off her clothes for him to watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> kind of smut without plot... sort of...

She rustles her long red hair with her fingers. Her pale skin draped with yellow light. Jeff is sitting right in front of her, eyes burning with desire. She’s wearing heels so high it would make the ordinary woman shudder. Her stockings, cutting off mid-thigh. She’s wearing a g-string and a lace corset that pushes her already full breasts together. All in black. Her lips are painted a seductive red. Her eyes, smoldering.

She reaches up, her hand gently caressing her arm. With much control, she lowers her body with each sway of her hips. She pushes herself up, dragging her fingers over her body. She walks up to Jeff, sassy as ever. Jeff takes a sip of his scotch, holding a breath as the woman undoes his tie. She runs the tie through her fingers, over her body, before tossing it on the floor.

The redhead turns around, exposing her firm behind for the first time. She watches Jeff over her shoulder as she unzips her corset. Inch by inch, she takes her time, smirking at the restless man watching her. Jeff takes another drink when the corset finally falls but she does not face him. She moves her hips in an invisible figure of eight. Her hands over her chest. She watches Jeff from the corner of her eye. Still facing away, she raises her hands above her head, moving her wrists in a circular fashion.

Slowly, she turns around, moving her arms down to shoulder level. Her movements slow, precise, smooth. There was something about the way she moved that drew the eyes, held the breath. Finally, Jeff gazed at her breasts; pert, plump, beautiful. She pushed her hands forward, pressing her breasts together in such an alluring fashion it made Jeff gasp.

Her slender fingers make their way to the sides of her thong, teasingly pulling the fabric off her body. She gives a small smirk to Jeff before shimmying it off and elegantly stepping out of it.

She makes her way to Jeff, sitting on his lap, wearing only a pair of stockings and heels. She started to grind her hips against him. Jeff let his drink fall, spilling the little drink he had left. He grabbed her head, pulling back before grazing his teeth on her neck. She moaned in pleasure, fisting her hands through his hair in response. Jeff started to lick her erect nipples, taking it in his mouth. She arched her back, pushing into him. Her hand moving down his back, encouraging. Jeff looked up at her flushed face. He let go, letting her bend down to unzip his pants.

She held his manhood delicately, moving her hand over the tip until the base. She moved her hand away to take him into her mouth. She took all of his length effortlessly. The tip massaging the back of her throat, she moved her head in a circle. Jeff groaned loudly, gripping her hair. She came up licking her lips before sitting back down on Jeff.

He held her steady as he thrust into her. The feel of her pale skin was softer than expected. She smelled of cigarettes and sex. Jeff grunted with every thrust, moving deeper inside her. She started moaning his name, holding him close. Jeff took her breast in his mouth again, still pounding into her. A sudden rush came over her. She moaned loudly, gripping tighter onto Jeff, pushing her hips down to meet Jeff’s thrusts. He feels her involuntary movement after her climax. In one last motion, Jeff flips their position. The woman now seated. Jeff holds her by the ankle, one leg up. He pushes into her relentlessly. She screams, another wave coming over her. Jeff pulls out, spilling seed onto her thighs.

Exhausted but satisfied the two start to dress.

“Amantha, you’re up next on stage.” A man enters the room without warning.

“Jeff, honey, you still have to pay me.” She bends down, exposing her full breasts once again. Jeff smiles. “Same time next week.” He hands her a folded bill before she walks out onto the stage.


End file.
